mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Melona Owindra
(Just a potential idea) Appearance Melona is a slender women of average height and generous proportions. Her hair is a luscious pearly white that extends just past her shoulders. Two purple cat ears sprout out her hair. Melona's skin is fair and flawless which contrasts with her glistening yellow cat like eyes. Her nails are long and pointed like claws. They are a bright shade of purple just like her ears and tail. Her usual attire is a skin tight white body that covers everything below her neck with the exception of her tail. The suit has built in bladed high heels as well. A white kabuki cat mask hangs snuggly on her hip. When she puts it on the mask fuses with her face and she enters a battle form reminiscent of her original furry body. History Born a Cait Sith Melona lived a rather selfish and hedonistic life style in the relative safety of the Cat Kingdom. This all changed when the Cheif Goddess angry at the lack of progress in the defeat of the Demon Lord summoned a hero from another dimension. Now when ever the goddess summoned a hero a being from this world is sent to the world the hero was from. Now as luck would have it Melona was whisked away to the dimension of the hero. Melona found herself in a world quite unlike MGE. It was a world not of magic but of science. As magic was nonexistent in this world Melona proved quite the oddity. She was kidnapped and experimented on as scientist tried to unpack her discoveries. However one of the scientists felt her ethics being tested so after the latest experiment involving nanites the scientist sabotaged the test course allowing Melona to escape. Melona ran confused, scared and alone until she encountered the scientist again. The scientist having lost her job teamed up with her and they fled the city. Finding work in another city as a prostitute and a scientist, Melona and her new friend managed to scrape together a living somehow. Soon Melona began to develop abilitiies that were unknown to her and the friend. They began to work on figuring out these new abilities and perhaps a way home for Melona.... (Work in progess) Abilities Faerie Physiology: Melona body currently displays abilities similar to the mythological fae. Iron Weakness: Melona is weak to Iron and Steel weapons and takes 3x the damage from attacks of this calibar. Law Abideing: Melona is forcibly compulsed to obey all laws in the vicinity if they apply to her. Nanite Enhancements Enhanced Healing: Nanites work to enhance her natural healing system, closeing wounds and potentially reattaching limbs to her body. Database Access: Melona can hack into most technological devices if they are compatible with her nanites. She can gain wide varieties of information through this method. Shallow Armour: Melona can form a weak armor around her body useing the bodies of disfunctional or inactive nanites. Cait Sith Physiology Melona has the sharp claws, warm fur and the enhanced senses of a cat. Melona is also still able to consume semen and convert it into the materials she needs to live or produce more nanites. Lustful Tendencies: Melona is quite lustful and can easily be turned on in most situations. This can be incredibly distracting. Category:Characters